L'enfer, c'est les autres
by Sarabeka
Summary: Quand les gestes font beaucoup plus de mal que les mots. Où vont les pensées ?
1. L'enfer, c'est les autres

_Un petit one-shot histoire de ne pas perdre la main. C'est pas parce qu'on a migré en Belgique qu'il faut désespérer... Il fait soleil pour le moment. _

_Cette histoire est vaguement tirée de faits réels et vécus. Les choses ne sont heureusement pas allées aussi loin, mais des fois je me demande ''et si ?''. Je sais que ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé mais on peut en tirer des leçons. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Ca y était. Un connard l'avait fait. Luka n'y avait pourtant jamais cru. Tous ces articles dans les journaux, ces posts sur les forums, ces témoignages à la télé qui parlaient d'agressions caractérisées.<p>

Tout ça lui été complètement passé au dessus de la tête. Et maintenant, Miku pleurait.

Luka voulait tendre la main vers la joue de son aimée. Sécher ses larmes qui lui brouillaient sûrement la vue. Lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle n'était même plus sûre de sentir ses membres.

Il n'y avait qu'une douleur sourde qui venait de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Tout son corps n'était plus que pulsation de la vie qui s'échappe douloureusement.

Ils avaient été nombreux. Trop pour qu'elles espèrent même s'enfuir.

Au début, Luka avait pensé qu'en les ignorant, ils partiraient d'eux-mêmes. Elle avait bien senti la main de Miku se resserrer sur la sienne, avait bien vu la demande muette de cette dernière de partir d'ici au plus vite.

Elle n'avait pas voulu donner satisfaction à la bande de louveteaux urbains qui les avait prises en chasse.

Un hoquet s'échappa douloureusement de sa gorge. Et sa main qui refusait toujours d'aller cueillir les larmes de Miku au dessus de son visage…

C'était étrange. Ce quartier n'était pourtant pas classé comme ''à risques''. Le prédateur nous tombe toujours dessus lorsqu'on s'y attend le moins.

Non.

Ils ne méritaient même pas l'appellation de ''prédateurs''. Ces derniers ne tuent pas pour le plaisir. Ils ne rient pas en poignardant leurs proies. Ils ne la laissent pas agoniser pendant de longues minutes, le dos contre le bitume froid et le regard tourné vers le ciel.

C'étaient des monstres. Tout simplement. Le genre que les enfants ont peur de retrouver sous leur lit ou dans leur placard la nuit. Le genre de créature que Luka avait appris à ne plus redouter, forte de ses vingt et un ans et de son esprit rationnel.

Miku le lui avait bien dit par contre. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne les vois pas qu'ils ne sont pas là. Tapis dans le noir, près à frapper de la façon la plus lâche qui soit. A coups de moqueries en premier, puis d'insultes.

Miku avait accéléré le pas à partir de ce moment, entraînant Luka avec elle. Autour d'elles, personne n'avait réagit. Absolument personne. Et puis quand la bande avait commencé à hurler derrière elles, quelques uns s'étaient joints à eux, tandis que d'autres prenaient difficilement la défense du couple. Le reste vaquait. Triste troupeau blasé de la violence environnante.

Luka n'avait pas paniqué, persuadée qu'ils ne feraient rien au milieu de tout ce monde.

En voyant que les moqueries et la provocation ne suffisaient pas, la bande était passée au niveau supérieur : la traque.

Elles avaient entendu les bruits de pas derrière elles. Luka avait tout juste eu le temps de pousser Miku sur le côté avant d'être victime du final.

La mise à mort.

Pas de coups, pas d'intimidation. Juste des griffes de métal qui avaient jaillies de poings serrés et de poches de jeans troués. Luka ne savait pas combien de temps avait duré le massacre – car c'était bien ce que c'était, un massacre.

Elle était tombée à terre, incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes, et de ''monstres'' ils étaient passé à ''charognards''. Quoi d'autre que des vautours ou des hyènes pouvait bien s'acharner de cette façon sur un corps détruit ? Il avait plu des coups. Sur ses jambes, sur son ventre, sur sa tête. Elle avait senti craquer plusieurs os.

Elle ne sentait à présent presque plus rien.

C'était un lion. Un grand lion à la crinière mauve qui les avait effarouchés. Ils étaient partis en criant et en rigolant, fiers face au corps brisé à terre, peureux face à l'immense silhouette capable de se défendre. De les défendre, Miku et elle.

Miku l'avait rejointe, s'était jetée à genoux près d'elle en hurlant.

Luka l'entendait. Quelque part, Miku hurlait son prénom. Quelque part, Miku pleurait. Quelque part, une bande de jeunes louveteaux urbains hurlaient le succès de leur chasse… Près d'elle, les gens commençaient à réagir. Beaucoup accélérèrent l'allure pour s'éloigner. D'autres se resserraient autour d'elle.

Luka voyait vaguement leurs silhouettes aux frontières de son champ de vision.

Elle y voyait flou. Un drôle de filtre rouge semblait s'être posé sur ses yeux.

La douleur était telle qu'elle n'en criait même pas. Trop aigue, trop vive pour être correctement analysée par son cerveau qui lui ordonnait de sombrer dans l'inconscience afin d'échapper à cette sensation qui pulsait au creux de ses côtes.

Elle ne pouvait, ne devait pas fermer les yeux trop longtemps. De crainte de ne plus se réveiller.

Miku criait toujours, le visage dégoulinant de larmes. Luka trouvait étrange que l'eau sur les joues de sa petite amie n'ait pas encore gelée. Avec le froid qu'il faisait.

Elle avait pourtant souvenir de n'être qu'en automne. Mais elle avait tellement froid.

Elle avait la sensation que son sang ralentissait dans ses veines.

Le lion à la crinière mauve s'approcha à son tour, un téléphone contre l'oreille. Il parlait. Luka n'entendait pas. Elle n'entendait plus. Miku sanglotait en silence à présent. Il posa le portable près de lui et commença à appuyer sur l'épaule de Luka. Ca lui faisait mal. Affreusement mal.

Miku était pâle près de lui. Trop au goût de Luka.

Alors c'était comme ça ? Elle allait mourir là, allongée sur le bitume qui lui gelait les os ? Quitte à mourir aussi jeune elle aurait préféré être seule avec Miku et que ce soit moins violent.

Et mourir pour quoi en plus ? Pour le bon vouloir de quelques connards qui avaient décidé de qui devait vivre et qui devait mourir.

Même si elle s'était douté qu'elles n'avaient pas choisi la voie de la facilité en répondant mutuellement à leurs sentiments, jamais Luka n'aurait cru que ça irait jusqu'au meurtre sauvage au milieu de la rue.

Et pourtant…

Elles n'avaient rencontré aucun problème en l'annonçant à leurs parents ou à leurs amis. Il y avait bien quelques blagues de mauvais goût qui circulaient sur leur compte, mais elles s'en moquaient éperdument.

Apparemment, le bonheur ne durait jamais très longtemps.

On lui avait pourtant dit que ce serait dur, qu'il y avait les regards, les remarques, ce rejet implicite venant souvent des proches. Un véritable enfer à vivre sûrement. Elles n'avaient rien eu de tel à subir. Pas de leurs proches en tous cas.

Et pendant que la vie la quittait par une multitude de plaies, que le bitume se faisait plus froid sous son corps, Luka eut une pensée avant de perdre toute lucidité. Une phrase qui lui vint et qu'elle avait déjà entendue en pensant que ça ne valait rien. En pensant que chacun était maître de sa destinée et faisait de sa vie ce qu'il en voulait.

Avant que le peu d'esprit qu'il lui restait ne se tourne vers Miku, elle songea que rien n'était pourtant plus vrai.

L'enfer, c'est les autres.


	2. L'anormalité des autres

**Parce que je pouvais décemment pas laisser Luka crever comme ça. Et que je voyais pas l'intérêt de créer une nouvelle histoire pour faire suite au premier one-shot. Là aussi, sans prétention. Chapitre servi par votre serviteur.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Miku noua ses longs cheveux en une queue haute. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à les attacher en ces deux couettes immensément longues qui étaient un de ses signes distinctifs. En fait, elle n'avait plus le cœur à grand-chose. A part espérer, encore et toujours.<p>

Une fois sûre que l'attache ne se déferait pas de sitôt, elle empoigna le bouquet de fleurs qui trônait jusqu'à maintenant sur la table de la cuisine du petit appartement. Appartement dans lequel elle vivait dorénavant seule. Depuis trois semaines.

Elle poussa un soupir en fermant la porte derrière elle. Les clés tournèrent deux fois, scellant ce petit havre solitaire, partagé à peine quelques mois avec Luka. Le porte-clés en forme de poisson clinqua lorsqu'elle mit le trousseau dans son sac à main. Il avait été à Luka.

Elle descendit les escaliers en silence, un peu perdue dans ses pensées. L'immeuble était mal insonorisé, elle entendait les conversations dans les autres appartements. Un couple qui s'engueule pour une hypothétique tromperie, des enfants qui se chamaillent pour une bête histoire de programme télé, une chaîne hi-fi qui crache des décibels en furie… Décidément, il n'y avait qu'elle qui restait silencieuse dans cet immeuble.

Les voisins ne s'inquiétaient pas trop de ne plus l'entendre parler depuis l'accident.

Ce mot la faisait doucement ricaner. En quoi était-ce un accident, ce qui était arrivé à Luka ? Ce qui leur était arrivé à elles. Un accident, on ne fait pas exprès, on s'en mord les doigts longtemps après.

Mais ils riaient tant.

Comment les croire quand ils disent qu'ils s'en veulent ? Qu'ils sont désolés, qu'ils ne voulaient pas, ne savaient pas…

Et comment leur dire ? Miku non plus n'avait pas voulu, et encore moins Luka. Douce et fière Luka…

Elle la revoyait encore, brisée sur le bitume tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux mauves chassait leurs agresseurs. La peau de Luka avait été blanche et rouge. Un contraste énorme avec ses yeux bleus, devenus vitreux sous l'effet de la douleur.

On l'avait tenue à l'écart, on lui disant que ça ne la concernait pas.

Ce que les gens pouvaient être stupides par ignorance.

Elle descendit la rue jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, attendit une poignée de minutes sans prêter attention à ceux qui l'observaient avec insistance, monta dans le véhicule de tôle et alla s'asseoir au fond. Discrète.

Il fallait être discrète, le plus possible. Luka avait voulu se montrer au monde et le monde l'avait écrasée sans scrupule.

Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés.

Ne serait-ce que pour vivre tout court.

Elle garda les yeux baissés. C'était malheureux quand même. Miku, qui avait toujours gardé une joie de vivre sans faille, n'osait même plus relever la tête dans la rue. Son mutisme passait inaperçu dans le dédale des rues de la cité. Tant mieux. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voie. Elle ne voulait plus qu'on la remarque. Elle voulait guérir.

Si c'était Luka qu'on avait passée à tabac, Miku n'en était pas non plus sortie indemne. Ceux qui n'avaient rien fait étaient tout aussi coupables que les autres. Les visages des passants alors qu'elle hurlait pour obtenir de l'aide, impassibles, blasés, cherchant peut-être la caméra cachée, sortant les portables pour filmer la scène. La scène était passée à la télé le lendemain.

Miku s'était vue, en larmes près du corps de Luka. Ca lui paraissait loin. Etait-ce vraiment elle ? Cette fille qui criait à s'en briser les cordes vocales ? Et ce pantin désarticulé au sol… Luka ? Le présentateur avait expliqué la situation d'une voix atone. Pour lui aussi, c'était loin. Il avait d'autres choses à penser. Une femme et des enfants qui l'attendaient à la maison sûrement. Un petit monde intact. Alors que celui de Miku s'était écroulé en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Le bus stoppa à l'arrêt de la rue piétonne. Et un des nouveaux passagers attira soudainement toute l'attention. Miku lui fit signe de le rejoindre au fond du bus.

Oliver la rejoignit sous les regards curieux de la poignée de personnes autour d'eux. C'était James, son oiseau, qui renvoyait ces regards en penchant la tête avec l'air de dire : « Mais qu'est-ce qui me veut çui-là ? ».

Miku aimait bien James. C'était le seul oiseau qui parlait plus qu'elle en ce moment. Elle aimait bien Oliver aussi, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Le jeune homme lui fit la bise, s'assit près d'elle en effleurant sa main pour signe d'encouragement et rendit leurs regards aux curieux. Ils détournèrent presque tous immédiatement la tête, perturbés par cet œil unique.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Chacun respectant le silence de l'autre. Seul James lançait parfois un sifflement strident sans quitter l'épaule de son compagnon. Il vint se percher de lui-même sur le poignet frêle de Miku qui lui gratouilla le haut de la tête.

La première fois qu'elle avait vu les serres et le bec de l'oiseau si près de sa peau, elle avait eu un peu peur. Premièrement, que les griffes terminant ses pattes lui percent la peau, deuxièmement, de faire mal à l'oiseau. Finalement, ils étaient aussi menus l'un que l'autre, mais tout aussi solides. Une apparence bien trompeuse.

Ils descendirent ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous. Bouquet à la main et oiseau sur l'épaule. Ils durent marcher un instant avant de voir l'imposant bâtiment se dessiner dans leur champ de vision. C'était un établissement carré comme il en existait tant. Une façade morne et grise, de grandes baies vitrées dans une vaine tentative d'éclairer les lieux.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall, accompagnés du chuintement des portes coulissantes. Oliver poussa Miku en avant.

- James n'a pas le droit d'être ici. Je te rejoins plus tard.

Elle hocha la tête avant de se diriger à grandes enjambées dans les couloirs tout aussi mornes que la façade. Des infirmières la saluaient et elle leur répondait d'un signe de la tête, toujours silencieuse. Oliver allait déposer James tout près, avec une poignée de graines pour qu'il patiente sagement. A l'abri des chats errants et des humains bêtes qui lui lanceraient des cailloux. Par méchanceté, ou par jeu.

Elle traversa une flopée de couloirs, ne se retrouvant qu'à moitié dans ce labyrinthe blanc. Elle sentait les présences des malades, blessés et autres mourants derrière les portes fermées ou entrouvertes. Les fauteuils roulants abandonnés au milieu du couloir, paires de béquilles, poches de sang sur des tables à roulettes… L'ambiance était toujours aussi étrange. Peu importait le nombre de fois où elle était venue.

La seule fois où l'ambiance avait changée, c'était lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Oliver. Elle l'aimait bien. Il ne lui posait pas de question, ne faisait pas semblant de s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle se disait parfois qu'avec un seul œil, il y voyait beaucoup plus clair que les autres. Son œil, il l'avait perdu dans un accident bête. Une bagarre entre amis qu'il avait voulu stopper. Un mauvais coup était parti et son œil n'avait pas pu être sauvé.

Miku avait du mal à le voir dans une bagarre, il était bien trop gentil pour ça.

Ils avaient vaguement sympathisés, assis tous les deux dans une salle d'attente. Lui pour son œil, elle pour voir Luka.

Et un jour, il était venu avec James. Il lui avait demandé de le garder pendant qu'il passait ses examens, et en l'espace de deux secondes, Miku s'était retrouvée avec un oiseau au creux des mains. Il lui avait parlé. En fait, James ne parlait pas vraiment. Il sifflait des syllabes. C'était surprenant au début, puis on finissait par s'y habituer. On lui répondait même. Et il penchait la tête sur le côté, peut-être curieux de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait.

Ca amusait toujours Miku. Elle parlait, encore et encore, à un oiseau qui se moquait sûrement éperdument de sa vie. Drôle de façon de se confier. Mais ça l'apaisait. Une fois, Oliver l'avait surprise en train de parler à son oiseau. Il avait alors appris l'existence de Luka et ce qu'il s'était passé. Miku ne le lui avait pas dit avant. Il aurait pu réagir comme ceux qui avaient mis Luka dans cet état. C'était stupide de penser ça. Oliver était un garçon doux, parfois farceur, mais pas méchant. Il avait demandé s'il pouvait la voir lui aussi. Miku avait accepté à contrecœur, méfiante. Oliver avait laissé James à l'abri d'une haie de buis et ils étaient allés voir Luka.

Il n'avait rien dit, été resté debout à contempler le corps meurtri de Luka et le masque qui lui dispensait un oxygène vital.

Aujourd'hui, la plupart des marques physiques avaient disparues. Mais Luka ne s'était pas encore réveillée. Ce qui la maintenait en vie était une pompe artificielle qui montait et descendait en rythme dans un bruit de soufflet.

Miku poussa la porte en silence, elle fut accueillie par le souffle de la pompe. Elle ne dit rien, s'avança directement vers le lit de métal, se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front tiède de Luka. Elle avisa le vase sur la petite table de chevet, le prit à deux mains après avoir posé son bouquet sur la chaise. Elle changea les fleurs et l'eau, créant le seul mouvement perceptible dans la petite chambre.

Oliver arriva à cet instant. Il posa son manteau sur le dossier de la chaise et eut un mot de salut envers Luka. C'était comme ça maintenant. On n'avait pas oublié Luka, elle était toujours là, mais différemment. Miku savait pertinemment qu'elle et Oliver allait passer quelques heures ici, en compagnie de Luka. Certains de ses amis trouvaient cela glauque, d'autres voyaient ça comme une romance indestructible. Miku n'avait pas de point de vue là-dessus. C'était un manque de chance et de prudence avant tout. Rien d'autre. Mais elle n'avait pas le courage de contredire qui que ce soit.

Elle ne parlait vraiment qu'à James. Et un peu à Oliver. Ils échangèrent quelques mots comme deux bons amis. Le silence n'était pas gêné entre eux. Ils se connaissaient par la douleur. Ils avaient tous les deux manqué de chance et s'étaient trouvés complètement par hasard.

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées et Miku passait un linge humide sur le visage de Luka quand Oliver prit la parole.

-Tu sais, j'ai repensé à votre accident. Et j'ai appris il y a quelques jours qu'en français, ''la normalité'' et ''l'anormalité'' se prononçaient de la même manière.

Miku ne lui jeta pas un regard en répondant.

- Les Français sont des fous…

- Ils sont aussi réputés pour être de grands romantiques, continua le jeune homme.

- Ils sont pourtant en retard sur pas mal de choses de ce côté-là.

- Le Japon l'est tout autant. Et il paraît aussi qu'ils sont en train de faire bouger les choses.

Les mains de Miku tremblèrent une seconde.

- L'anormalité hein…

- Ou la normalité, répliqua Oliver.

Elle songea à ceux qui avaient mit Luka dans cet état. A leurs excuses.

Qui avait eu tort avant que le premier coup ne soit envoyé ? Tous et aucun.

- J'aimerais juste qu'elle se réveille, déclara Miku en passant un doigt sur la courbe du visage de Luka. Et qu'on nous laisse faire notre vie.

Oliver les observa toutes les deux, compréhensif.

- Quand elle se réveillera. Je n'en doute pas.


End file.
